


The Man in the Forest

by Movielover52



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Memory Loss, Paul is Just a Curious Boi, Weavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Paul Sevier comes to a small town in Georgia to investigate a mysterious power outage. There he finds a man in the woods and is curious to find out who this man is. Paul finds out that maybe magic does exist after all.





	The Man in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first piece of content for the Weavier adjacent ship that I just thought of, so let me do the honors-  
> First.  
> For the Kylux Summer Fest. Enjoy!  
> edit- I just now realized that Charlie deals with dragons not Bill, my apologies for the inaccuracy. There are too many brothers!

Magic/Fake/Night

 

     Paul Sevier had no idea what to make of the situation. The small town of Blairsville, Georgia had experienced a strange power surge that lasted for hours. Upon closer inspection, everything had seemed fine, so no one could figure out what the cause of it was. There also had been some damage to some of the buildings, and even a strange footprint or two. When Paul had interviewed the locals, no one had been able to recall what had happened. It was as if their memories had been erased. One of the footprints had led into a nearby forest, so some of the FBI agents had surveyed the area. After about thirty minutes of searching, Paul had come across a man with bright red hair and a couple of scars across his face. Blairsville was a very small town, and Paul had pretty much interviewed everyone. He would have remembered someone like this man. 

     Now the man was sitting in an empty room at the police station by himself, while Paul and some of the other guys decided how to proceed. Paul didn't know why, but he was very intrigued with the stranger they had found. He offered to conduct the interview and went into the room where the man was. Paul sat down and began to question him. 

     "What's your name?" Paul interrogated. The man didn't say anything at first, and when Paul was about to move to the next question, the person before him spoke up. 

     "Bill," the guy whispered. Paul looked at him and noted the accent. 

     "Okay, Bill, my name is Paul," Paul told Bill. He was a bit glad that could put a name to the face. "You don't seem like you're from around here. Are you from Britain?" 

     "Yes," Bill answered, his voice was a bit louder. 

     "Can you tell me what you were doing in the forest?" Paul asked him. 

     Paul could see Bill shift uncomfortably in his seat, and after a while, Bill just shook his head. Paul furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

     "Why is that?" Paul pressed further. He was very curious about what a British person was doing in a small southern town in the States. 

     "I can't tell you," Bill responded as he shook his head. "I was just taking a walk. I wasn't hurting anyone." 

     "Do you know anything about what could have caused the power outage?" Paul asked Bill, but the man didn't answer. 

     Paul knew he wasn't going to get anything useful and sighed. He left the room called it a day. The authorities decided that they would try interrogating him again the next day. 

     It was late at night, but Paul was too busy thinking about Bill.  

      _This guy_ _has to_ _be related to these peculiar events._  

Paul's thoughts then wandered to Bill's appearance. The first thing he noticed was the man's vibrant red hair, and Paul could have sworn it had glowed in the sunlight when he found Bill in the woods. Paul was also curious about Bill's scars. They looked odd, but also seemed to suit him. Bill's cheekbones and blue eyes also captured Paul's attention. Of course, there was also Bill's voice to think about, but Paul stopped his train of thought before it went any further. He felt that he shouldn't be having such thoughts about a suspicious person found in a forest no matter how cute they were. Paul tried his best to fall asleep. 

     Paul woke up early the next morning and wasted no time heading to the room where they were holding Bill. He knew that there was a lot more to Bill than he was letting on, and Paul wanted to learn as much as he could. 

     Once he arrived at the station, he got two cups of coffee and went to visit Bill. When he sat down with Bill, he offered the second cup of coffee which Bill gladly accepted. Paul rested his arms on the table and noticed the bags under Bill's eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. 

     "Can you please tell me who you are?" Paul implored. Bill still didn't say anything, so Paul leaned in and spoke in a quieter voice. "Tell me, and I promise that I will do my best to help you." 

     "I'll only get into more trouble," Bill informed him. "Besides, you wouldn't believe me." 

     Paul recalled the sight he saw sometime after the unusual boy and his parents left him handcuffed by the car. It was magnificent, and Paul wondered if Bill had to do with something similar. 

     "Try me," Paul told him, and Bill sighed. 

     "Fine," Bill said reluctantly, his shoulders slumped. He sat up straight and leaned forward to place his hand over Paul's hand. "I will show you, but first I need the wooden stick that I had with me. Once I demonstrate, you will get me out of here, and I will tell you all that you want to know." 

     Paul nodded and left the room to fetch the requested item. When he got the stick, he noticed that the object sort of resembled a wand. He began to wonder if the guy was some sort of sorcerer but quickly dismissed the thought. Magic couldn't be real, but after what Paul had experienced, maybe none of it was fake. Some of his colleagues asked Paul what he was doing, and he told them that Bill had planned to cooperate. Paul went back into the room where Bill was, and this time the other agents accompanied him. He gave the wand-like thing to Bill, and Bill stood up and looked a bit nervous. 

     "Okay, I'm going to show you now. Paul could you stand to the side a bit." Bill instructed them. Paul moved a bit to his left. Bill then pointed the stick towards the other agents. "Obliviate" 

     They blinked their eyes and gave a confused look. Paul widened his eyes in shock and just looked from his colleagues to Bill. Paul was asked who Bill was and what he was doing there. Bill calmly answered that he had been passing through town when the power outage occurred, and Paul had just finished questioning him about it. Paul escorted Bill out, and Bill led them both back into the forest. Once they were far enough in, they stopped walking. 

     "What was that?" Paul asked, he still couldn't believe what he had witnessed. "Was that... magic?" 

     "Yes," Bill replied, he took a deep breath in before he continued. "I'm a wizard from Britain, and I was visiting the States to help with some of the dragons that got loose into the muggle world." 

     "I'm sorry, but the muggle world?" Paul asked, he never felt more confused in his life. 

     "Non-magic people," Bill explained further. "The wizarding world is kept secret from yours, but situations like these have occurred. A person can get into big trouble for using magic in front of a muggle. Like how I had just done." 

     "So, you just make people forget?" Paul inquired. 

     Bill nodded and stepped away from Paul, while he raised his wand to him. Paul raised his hands in a defensive gesture. 

     "Whoa, whoa!" Paul exclaimed, for he knew what Bill was going to do. "Please don't, I don't want to forget any of this. Don't want to forget you." 

     "I'm sorry, but we have rules," Bill told him, he sounded a bit regretful. 

    "Can you at least tell me your last name?" Paul inquired. It was pointless since he was going to forget it in just a minute, but he felt like he had to know. 

     "Weasley," Bill told him. Bill smiled and placed a kiss on Paul's cheek, and Paul felt his face heat up. "Bill Weasley. Goodbye Paul" 

     Paul closed his eyes and tried to remember as much as he could about Bill in the slight hope that some memories would survive. He recalled every detail of Bill's face, and how beautiful of a smile Bill had. He also remembered how his heart skipped a beat when he first laid eyes on Bill and his glowing red hair. Paul focused on Bill's accent, and how his own name sounded when Bill said it. He desperately wished he had the opportunity to hear it again. Paul wanted to know more about Bill Weasley and the magical world he came from. Paul then focused his attention on the spot on his cheek where Bill had kissed. 

      _Obliviate._  

~~\-----------~~

Paul didn't know exactly why he was standing in the woods alone, so he made his way back to the town. On his walk back, he absent-mindedly put his hand up to his cheek. 


End file.
